Planet Fuschal
This world was the promised land of the Felis Sapiens, they traveled through several sectors of space and suffered many holy wars in this pursuit. The planets localised high gravity and the planet being 98% water made sustaining a hospitable environment difficult for the technologically inferior race. Upon purchasing the planet Bastion worked tirelessly with the PTO terraforming crew to make the planet livable upon draining water he found the planet was not always as waterlogged finding many temples, these were dedicated to their deity Frankenstien the holy mother the temples were restored as a sign to of respect to the former occupents. The planet has an atmosphere similar to the tropical regions of earth, its day lasts 36 hours with night lasting 12 hours there are no defined seasons on the planet and the weather is sporadic and largely unpredictable. Due to his connections with the Mizuho clan Bastion permitted a portal to the eternal rest to be opened on his planet. The eternal rest is a hot spring that exists in a pocket dimension connecting hell and the living world. Training ground - Kintokawaki Jungle This is a dense deep jungle that frequently changes shape, legends say an ancient warrior race used this area to prepare for combat. One thing that makes this forest unique is the Marjizul stones, these stones only work in the forest. By placing them on your person you can increase the gravity around you by either 50x or 1000x earths gravity - 1xp a minute 60xp an hour 1440xp a day 50x gravity - 1.2xp a minute 72xp per hour 1728xp per day 1000x gravity - 4xp per minute 240xp per hour 5760xp per day * Felinis * Training slot 2 * Training slot 3 * Training slot 4 Reading area: Temple of cloister the stupid In one of the more pristine and untouched temples was found an alter to Cloister the stupid, the supposed protector of the holy mother Frankenstien. He was said to have been frozen in time to protect the holy mother and lead the felis sapiens on the path to fuschal. In this alter were tomes containing arcane knowledge , curiously until Mizuho scribes translated the tomes the books were read by smell rather than sight. you gain 1 mage XP per minute spent here * Cubia Kuraisaru * Reading slot 2 * Reading slot 3 * Reading slot 4 Battle tournament ground: the Gelf proving grounds Within the heart of the jungle is a battle ground and proving arena, it is constructed like a small amphitheater with spectator stands, areas for various beasts to be stored. Occasionally tournaments are held for fun and competition Battlefield advancement: Cybernetic field * Armisael Lillith * Leliel Lillith * Reyal ΣAΩ * Onnio * Battle slot 5 * Battle slot 6 * Battle slot 7 * Battle slot 8 Battle! Fight to 1 HP Armisael Lillith *Health: 347,620/526,750 *Speed: 520.5 (498.5) *Strength: 521.5 *Fatigue: 1675/1675 *Equipment: Red Ribbon speed multiplied by .8 during your attack. Deals 17.5x Strength Stat as damage, Destruction Gloves attacks deal 1.75x damage, ki attacks deal 1.5x damage, Magic deals 1.25x damage *Effects: N/A Leliel Lillith *Health: 414,495.2/526,750 *Speed: 772.5 *Strength: 773.5 *Fatigue: 750 *Equipment: Limbo Whip Strength as Damage, for every 10 attacks that hit, 2% bleed that lasts for 5 turns is applied to the opponent, stacks with itself infinitely, Alchemic Power attacks deal double damage *Effects: N/A Reyal ΣAΩ * Health: 257,081.5626/617,400 * Speed: 1200.6 (Speed When Punching With Rapiers: 2701.35) * Strength: 1194.2 * Fatigue: 480/500 * Equipment: ** Paradox Shield Systems Damage resistance. If the opponent misses 10 or more attacks, has a 25% chance at lowering the enemy speed by 5% ** Kendo Style Rapier x2.25 with Punches ** Military-Grade Railgun to Gun, except deals x1.2 Punch damage instead of x1.1, and can injure people who are level 25 or higher. * Effects: ** Energy-stealing Androids: Absorption skills are twice as effective - ie. steal twice as many stats. ** Perpetual-Energy Androids: Halved fatigue usage, excluding signatures, ultimates, etc. with specific fatigue costs. ** Energy Absorption: Steal 0.5 Strength for every dodged energy attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. ** Physical Absorption: Steal 0.5 Speed for every dodged physical attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. ** Energy Restoration: Regenerate 25 fatigue every turn. ** Battlefield advancement: Cybernetic field ** Total Absorbing is 2 per miss. Onnio * Health: 127,000/127,000 * Speed: 66.3 * Strength: 53 * Fatigue: 800 * Equipment: ** Streamlined Combat Clothes x1.3 ** Ancient Martial Arts Gloves Physical and Ki Damage, does not stack with Combat Gloves. * Effects: ** Pure Breed Saiyan Non-Magic Damage ** (Physical & Ki Damage Multiplier x2.125) Fight To 1 HP: Reyal & Onnio VS Leliel & Armisael * Turn Order: Armisael, Reyal, Leliel, Onnio **Armisael just smiles and wave, her ribbon unwrapping from her arm before her smile turns sinister and she lashes Reyal with it 20 times (9 hit). 143,738.4375 Damage. Speed Absorbed ** The Reyal bot charges forward and attacks with 10 punches to Armisael (9 hit) & 10 punches (7 hit) to Leliel before he fires 5 shots from his rail gun at both of them (10 Shots in total) (5 hit Armisael, 2 hit Leliel). 179,130 Damage to Armisael, 112,254.8 Damage to Leliel. ** Leliel grins and just lashes at Reyal 20 times with her whip (8 hit). 216,580 Damage to Reyal RP area 1: fuschal city This is the main habitable area that is not surrounded by dense forest, Bastion had it styled like a tropical retreat complete with tree houses beach spars and other amenities. It has localized weather control most of the people living their are off duty workers from the eternal rest they stock the shops and other services. Redemption of A God Akuma flew through the skies before finally landing on the ground, smelling the air with a slight smile. He breathed in and took a sigh of relief, smiling as he started looking around the area. Bastion is directing a few demons to various areas of housing and work, he seems to notice Akumas ki or lack thereof but gets his work done before turning around "oh hello uh Akuma was it? What brings you to my humble abode?" "Seeking fresh air" He laughs, cracking his neck. "So, Bastion, just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what happened last week" He looks up to the sky, clearly he doesn't do this often. "My son, kinda beat the living evil out of me" He laughed nervously. "i would think that was a joke but wen Nero is involved i kind of know better, and don't worry about it you came we fought we won Nero took the chance and let you live i respect his decision so don't worry i dont hold any ill will to you but Toko on the other hand may be a little sore both figuratively and literally after being smashed into that cliff" "Yeah, well he should know better then to piss off a God, huh?" Lets out a slight chuckle. Bastion quietly mutters to himself "now where have i heard that one before" he goes back to his normal volume "considering most saiyans we meet are pretty arrogant and boastful by nature its kind of his defacto response although admitedly you are muhc stronger than most of the saiyans i have met so i suppose its a double fault thier" "Thank you. I once used my power for good, to save my people, then over time I lost my ways and fell into Darkness. Now, thanks to my son, the one who should want to head on a Spike the most. Thanks to him, I am free" He walks up to Bastion and offers a handshake, "Thank you for training my boy, you were more of a father to him then I can ever be" He shakes Akumas hand "i don't know about that, at least you get a chance at redemption and who knows the road would be long and rocky but maybe you can be that father to him now. Whether he admits he needs it or not cause he is a stubborn kid but i suppose that stubborness helped him push himself that far" "He gets that from me, I guess. My wive kept begging me to stop my rampage and just stay with her... Heh, she is the only one I truly loved" He nods lightly. "well i suppose only time will tell with what happens, besides its probably better having you on our side rather than against us" RP area 2: the eternal rest The eternal rest was created 600 years ago by a demon king who hated his position, along with his wife Nalla and their daughter Tsuname. It exists in a precipice between hell and earth so can be entered by the living and the dead. It is a traditional Japanese style hot spring set beside a huge snow covered mountain perpetually in a stream of sakura blossoms. There are 24 people residing at the eternal rest as workers 22 are female 2 are male all Onikora demons with Nala still running it. Bastion was allowed access due to his connection to the Mizuho he was permited entrance an formed a good relationship with the staff, he opened a portal on the planet so he could let some of the staff take days off. The post war rest: time for a hotspringCategory:Space Training Grounds On planet Fuschal (and its equivalent point in hell for the dead) there is a small portal shaped like a gate to a temple a Mizuho guards woman is stood before it silently waiting for the appearance of the guests. Moeru and his student, Melisa, arrived first. Both were wearing finely made Yukata robes on their bodies, and smiles on their faces, as they approached the gate. "oh you must be master Moeru and lady Melisa, right this way you are expected" its hard to tell if she is putting the airs and graces bit on or if she genuinely talks like that she gestures towards the rift that open more with her movement Secondly arrives Exsu and Mirage, They were wearing their normal clothes as they didn't exactly need to change anything. The Gaurdswoman notices them "ah and you must be Lady Exsu and sir Mirage" it appears other words that are mixed between text speak and MLG speak it changes rapidly as she is reading it to her apparent confusion "anyway at your leisure please enter the portal and you should be at the springs momenterily" Mirage opens his ??? Door and disappears through it, appearing at the hotspring as he didn't really need to go into the portal to begin with. Exsu enters the portal and arrives at the springs, she observes the area for a few seconds before then saying "This place looks beautiful..." From this vantage point Exsu can see Moeru and Mellisa they are stood before a huge snow capped mountain and an icey tundra surrounding it it seems expansive with no clear end in site before them is a traditional japenese style hotspring building steam can be seen on its horizon with what appear to be sakura petals floating on the breeze there are 2 female demons almost identical wearing altered kimono's so they are shorter and a bit more mobile. They bow at their approach "welcome to the eternal rest defenders of earth we have been expecting you." Sonata appeared, "stepping out" from behind seemingly nothing - thus appearing out of nowhere. She currently looked as she does on her player card, but that could easily change of course. She approached the gate. Mirage sat somewhere on the edge of the spring in a beach chair, holding a drink. The gaurdswoman stops her unfamiliar with fusions "i appologise Milady you appear to be more than one being and i cannot distinguish them may i request your name?" "Phantom Queen Sonata." She said, smiling, "Fusion of Alyra Samael and Melody Samael." She doesn't check the list this time "ah yes of course, my apologies yes please go right on ahead the lady of the realm has been eager to meet you" Sonata nodded, stepping into the portal, appearing behind Exsu - if only because she has yet to move away from the portal. "This place feels...familiar..." As they draw forward the front doors of the spring open up and from it walk out 5 Onikora women one wearing a full battle garb that seems to be crossed with the ceremonial robes of demonic royalty, yet she doesnt seem to fit the image of any demon queen heard of the other 4 and the twins all lower themselves ot one knee she speaks with a commanding almost devious voice "ah excellent the first of our guests have arrive, my name is Nalla Mizuho former head of the Mizuho clan. Let me be the first to welcome you to the eternal rest my little slice of heaven wedged between hell" she finishes with a bow that appears sophisticated yet seems to involve a strange etiquette the others arent used ot seeing. "Nice to meet you, milady." Moeru said, giving a slight bow. "I'm Moeru, and this is Meli-Melisa!" He said turning to find, in shock, that Melisa had dragged Sonata to the ground, kissing her mercilessly. Melisa turned to Moeru, drool trailing down her mouth "H-huh?" A second later, Melisa found herself underneath Sonata, who was eagerly returning the favor. Nalla looks down shrugs seeming to jsut let that happen "if you wish to enter feel free i am expecting others and would like to say a few things when the group has gathered, and i will have to set out some ground rules for your stay but these are the same for all who enter these doors even that strange one who rudely entered the springs without permission" Sonata eventually got off of Melisa, but not before casting a spell on her - the same one Melisa cast on Melody on date night. It took effect immediately, too. as soon as the spell is cast she sees a small black slash impact upon the flow of mana, disrupting and severing it. the slash seemed t ocome from the world itself rather than any physical object "i would ask that you kindly refrain from magic especially of that ilk for the time being, this pocket dimension has its own set of rules to abide by." Sonata frowned briefly, disappointed, but shrugged, stepping away from Melisa to give her some space to get up. Melisa showed obvious disappointment, but stood up, and made her way inside. Exsu takes a look at the people in the area, she notices Moeru is there and waves at him. Moeru noticed, and responded with a smile and wave of his own. Well,Lady Nalla. I was wondering just how many more people you were expecting?" "not many more i am sorry for the wait however you are welcome to proceed inside if you wish, the main room is open to all however the springs and eating area will not be open for a few more minutes." she gestures and the doors open up they can already feel an inviting warmth as well as a gentle aroma probably from incense. Moeru walked inside, excited to be able to really relax. On some deeper level, though, he was hoping for something...what that something was, he didn't know for sure. Sonata followed Melisa - clearly, Melody's opinions were currently dominant in the fusion - right after Moeru entered. Exsu followed the others and then took a quick look at the inside.